Shippuden Family Chapter 1 :Prologue , a naruto fanfic
by Yakumo Aburame
Summary: Mau tau keluararg-keluarga Shippuden? Baca aja deh!...


Shippuden Family

Prologue

.

.

Disclaimer: -Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

-Shippuden Family Yakumo Aburame

Rate: K+ - T-

Warning: OOC, Typo, Ama ingetin lagi ya readers-senpai semua (yang mau baca.) semua anak disini kembar, yang laki2

pasti lebih tua.

Genre : Family, Friendship, Adventure, Romance -?-, Humor -?-, Fantasy -?-

Summary: Mau tau cerita keluarga-keluarga Shippuden? Baca aja deh!…

Warning:

OOC, Typo(s{always})

Author note : O iya, masalah nama anaknya Shika itu maaf banget ya mungkin agak mengganggu, GOMENASAI!

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang kita sedang berada di Konohagakure. Desa ini adalah desa ninja terbesar di seluruh desa ninja. Haha…. Oke kenalan yuk! Dengan para generasi baru.

a. Uzumaki Naburo : Dia adalah anak Naruto, (sang Rokudaime). Ciri-cirinya rambutnya berwarna indigo jabrik, matanya biru langit. Jutsunya adalah : yang jelas bisa Rasengan, meskipun matanya bukan mata Hyuuga, tapi dia bisa menggunakan byakugan. Anak yang hiperaktif seperti ayahnya tapi tidak bodoh. Makanan kesukaannya: Ramen. Hobinya: latihan. Naksir sama Satsuki

Uzumaki Haruhi : Dia adalah adik Naburo. Ciri-cirinya rabutanya berwarna pirang (ingat pirang dan kuning beda lho *PLAK*), selalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua bagian, matanya juga sama seperti Naburo bisa byakugan juga. Jutsunya adalah : cenderung kebanyakan jurus-jurusnya dari clan Hyuuga sih! Dia itu, kirei, kawai, juga yuumei . Anak yang baik hati dan sangat periang. Makanan kesukaannya; Sayuran. Hobinya: Memasak. Suka sama Kurasuke.

b. Uchiha Kurasuke: Kalau yang satu ini sih, kaya' Sasuke versi road to ninja. Miiiiiriiiiip banget sama Sasuke, tapi sifatnya beda. Sharingan(bener gak sih nulisnya?)nya juga sudah aktif.

Uchiha Satsuki: Uchiha yang sangaaat manis. Wajahnya mirip Mikoto, tapi matanya berwarna emerald. Sifatnya AGAK dingin tapi sebenarnya kalau udah diajak main bakalan menang mulu.

c. Shimura Sano: Sano itu anaknya Sai. Hobinya melukis (tapi tanpa warna). Dia juga murah senyum, tapi senyumannya asli nggak kaya' senyumnya Sai. Dia juga bisa pake genjutsu kaya' punyanya Ino. Makanan kesukaannya: Mieso.

Shimura Inoi: Inoi mirip sama ibunya, yup! Betul Inoi itu emang cerewet, gampang marah, dll, dia juga suka sama Kurasuke (tambah mirip deh!). Tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik hati. Dan cukup pandai.

d. Leen : Dia anaknya Rock Lee. ciri fisiknya sama kaya' Lee tapi lebih imut. Pantang menyerah juga tentunya. Dia suuukaaaa banget sama Satsuki. Tapi dia bisa Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu.

Liko: Dia mirip sama Tenten, rambutnya suka dicepol 2. Ahli senjata juga. Dia anak yang sopan, rajin, dan lemah lembut.

e. Nara Temaru: Anak ini nih, bagaikan Shikamaru kedua. Yahh…. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Begitulah peri bahasa yang tepat.

Nara Shikari: Gadis ini punya kipas raksasa yang hampir sama seperti ibunya, tapi ia belum mau menggunakannya. Cirri-cirinya: Rambutnya pirang diikat Satu. Pemberani, kawaii dan penyayang.

f. Sabaku no Suga: anak ini mirip Gaara, tentunya dia memiliki elemen pasir. Anak yang memiliki tatapan dingin dan datar, tapi, sering kali tersenyum (lebih sering daripada Gaara).

Sabaku no Sara: matanya _onyx, _ rambutnya coklat panjang sebahu. Dia juga bisa mengendalikan senjata (artinya hampir sama kaya' Liko). Anak yang periang dan aktif.

g. Sabaku no Kusa: Anaknya Kankuro, mirip ayahnya juga. Ahlinya kugutsu. Makanan kesukaannya: ikan. Hobinya: buat kugutsu sendiri. (maaf untuk yg satu ini Cuma itu infonya hehe…. -PLAK-)

Sabaku no Kiro: Anaknyakirei,kawaii. Nguasain kugutsu juga. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang. Tapi pokonya dia imut abis deh! (tapi masih imutan Haruhi).

h. Inuzuka Maki: Anak ini punya anjing namanya Sukimaru. Cerewet -?- kaya' Kiba. Dia naksir sama Sara (padahal ketemuan juga cuma sekali-sekali sekali, {Suna-Konoha 'kan jauh}). Hobinya:masang perangkap -?-.

Inuzuka Minaki: Anjing partnernya bernama Mataro. Rambutnya diikat satu ke-atas. Matanya _onyx _, anaknya cuek plus santai. Hobinya: Latihan, dan membaca (gak nyambung banget 'kan?).

Shiku: Kalo yang satu ini muiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrriiiiiiiiiiipp buuuaaaangeeeet sama Shino. Udah pendiem, cerdas, hebat, dll. Ciri-ciri: Pakai kacamata hitam, rambutnya coklat, matanya coklat (padahal nggak kelihatan). Makanan kesukaannya: salad. Hobinya: diem -?-a

-Aburame Yuko: Ciri-ciri: Rambut bagian bawah dikepang, matanya coklat, dan ANTI MALAS. Dia bisa ngendaliin serangga juga, hobinya melukis (tapi pakai warna). Makanan kesukaannya: bento.

Hozuki Risu: Dia anaknya Suigetsu dan Karin. Ciri-cirinya: matanya violet, rambutnya putih, bisa pecah jadi air juga. Hobinya: Membaca, latihan, dbl (Dan Banyak Lagi). Makanan kesukaannya

Hozuki Suika: Rambutnya merah, matanya juga merah. Jutsunya sama kaya' Risu. Dia suka sama Kurasuke juga (Jadinya rebutan juga kaya' dulu sama Inoi.. hmm... ) sifatnya genit, centil dll. (mirip Karin banget ya?!)

O, iya semua anak itu sudah bisa pakai jutsu mereka lho (hebat banget kan?!)Oke! Sekarang semuanya akan berangkat ke akademi.

"Naburo-nii! Cepatlah!" seru Haruhi "YOSH Minna, mari berangkat!" "YOSH". Mereka semua berangkat dengan semangat. "Wah! Tidak terasa mereka semua ternyata sudah besar ya Hinata-chan?" "I...iya, N..Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata malu-malu. Yah! Semua anak-anak itu memang generasi Konoha yang paling hebat.

**SKIP: **Di akademi ...

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang sensei akan melihat kemampuan kalian, tunjukkan jutsu terbaik kalian!" ucap Konohamaru yang sekarang telah menjadi sensei. "Naburo kau duluan!" "Hai, sensei, YOSH! Aku mulai!"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Muncullah 1 bunshin Naburo "RASENGAN!" Naburo pun mengarahkan bola spiral berwarna biru itu kearah sebuah batu besar. Daaaan TRAAAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK. Batu itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hehehehe... Bagaimana?"

"Luar biasa itu bagus sekali Naburo"

"Hee.. doomo arigatoo gozaimasu"

**At Sunagakure: **

"Toosan kami ingin berlibur ke Konoha, boleh tidak?" Tanya Sara penuh harap. "Iya, Ojiisan kami 'kan sudah lama tidak kesana," timpal Kiro "Lagipula Shikari nee dan Temaru nii juga sudah mau pulang ke Konoha" "Hmmm... Baiklah, tapi kalian harus menjaga diri baik-baik!" "HAI"

**Back to Konohagakure: **

"SOGU: CHO TENJIN RANMA!" SRING SRING SRING SRING SRING SRING SRING SRING SRING... Liko baru saja menggunakan jutsunya. Alhasi puluhan senjata pun muncul dan bergerak menghancurkan kayu-kayu yang telah disusun. "Wah! Kau Hebat Liko!" "Hehehe... arigatoo"

WUUUSSSHH

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anbu. Kemudian dia membuka topengnya. "Hanabi baasan!" pekik mereka girang. "Hai anak-anak, aku membawa berita dari kazekage, bahwa, keluarga Nara akan segera pulang dan anak-anak keluarga Sabaku juga ikut berkunjung." "Sungguh?!" Tanya Haruhi. "Tentu saja sayang"

"YATTAAAAAA!"

"Jadi, kita semua harus menyambut mereka!" "Tentu saja!" "Baiklah, setelah pulang kita harus segera menyambut mereka!" Hanabi pun tersenyum melihat semangat anak-anak itu. "Baiklah, baasan pergi dulu ya, masih ada misi sampai jumpa" "Sampai jumpa" "Oke kita harus bersiap" "Yosh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai Minna-san

Ama balik lagi nih. Udah update. Dan ini balasan review untuk Dody Uzumaki Hyuuga:

Ahahaha... senpai pasti suka sama Sasuke kan?. Buktinya ngikut2 pake hn-hn. Ahahahahaahahahaha -BLETAK-.

Oke review pliiis kasih tau dunk dimana letak typo(S) nya. ^^v


End file.
